


Warning Shot

by sg_wonderland



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene after ‘Epiphany’. Because I absolutely loved Gunn’s reaction to Angel and his epiphany…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning Shot

Warning Shot

 

If Angel was surprised to find Gunn waiting in the lobby, he hid it well. “I presume there’s a reason for this.” Angel strolled behind the desk and grabbed a folder, more to keep his hands busy than for any real need.

“I thought you and I should have a chat. Man to…well, vampire.”

“Yeah? What about?”

“About how you need to either re-hire Wesley and Cordelia or stay the hell away from them.”

“Send you to fight their battles, did they?”

“You sure are blind, man. You see either one of them backing down from a fight? Wesley took a bullet because of me, I ain’t never gonna forget that. And I’m also not going to forget that he hurt himself because of you.”

Angel squashed a rush of guilt. “He looked okay to me when we were fighting off the Skilosh last night.”

“That’s probably a combination of adrenaline and the painkillers they dosed him with at the ER. Painkillers he wouldn’t have needed if he hadn’t tried to stand up when he wasn’t supposed to. When they send you home in a wheelchair, there’s usually a good reason for it. Like they don’t want you walking around or jumping up real quick like.”

“So,” Angel strove for nonchalance. “He’s okay this morning, then?”

“He was in pretty bad shape by the time we got him home last night, so me and Cordelia stayed with him, had some major patching up to do. Kinda like someone else I know.” Gunn could see he had Angel’s attention and he kept the satisfaction hidden. “He’d be out of that wheelchair already if it hadn’t been for you; English popped himself open that day because you were threatening Cordelia.”

“I wasn’t going to hurt her.”

“Man didn’t know that, did he? You scared him, Angel. He was afraid that you’d gone all dark side and he was in no shape to defend her. Didn’t stop him from trying, though.” Gunn walked around the counter until they were face to face. “You’re tearing them up. Either deal with it or cut them loose. You’d think with all your years, you’d have learned a little something about people. You don’t screw the only two people left on the planet who don’t want to jam a stake in your heart.”

“Got any more insights you feel the need to share?” Angel asked casually.

Gunn took a step closer. “Don’t mistake me for Wes. If you need taking down, I won’t hesitate. I’ll stake you right where you stand. That’s a promise. I’m tired of cleaning up your messes. They didn’t deserve to be treated the way you’ve been treating them.”

“Just them? What about Gunn?” Angel met his look steadily.

Gunn laughed. “Don’t you worry about Gunn; he can take care of himself. And anybody else who needs it. If this is the way you want to play it, then fine, we’ll play it that way. I’ll take care of Wesley and Cordelia and you keep up your little vendetta thing. And here’s something else you can take to the bank, you mess with either of those two, you’re gonna find a whole lotta me getting in your way. Got it?”

“I’m sure you can find your way out all by yourself. I’ve got work to do.” Angel brushed by him. He kept his thoughts to himself as he watched him leave. Once this was all over with, he’d start keeping better tabs on them. Maybe he’d drive by their office, just to see for himself they were both okay.

Later, he told himself.


End file.
